Amnesia
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: Korra forgets everything. Meeting Mako and marrying him. Now what will he do to get his wife back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- this is the first chapter of what will be this story thing. I hope to update weekly or bi- weekly at most but I hope you enjoy ths and give me any feedback in the review thing, section. Thank You!

* * *

I woke up to find a strange man next to me. I didn't know where I was or what to do. The last thing I remebered was being on Naga, but she wasn't anywhere in site. I decided to silently climb out of bed. I eased myself out trying not to disturb my captor. When I finally got out of bed I put wieght on my foot and winced. A sharp pain shot through my right leg.

He started to stir.

"Huh, wh- what are you doing love" strange man asked groggily. I just stared back at him, trying to remeber if I had ever seen him before, but I could recall nothing. "Come on, I'll help you back into bed."

I backed away. "Who are you?"

"Come on, I'm tired, I don't want to play around right now." He replied stepping towards me. "I want to sleep a bit more before we have to go somewhere."

"No, don't touch me. Who are you!?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down it's me Mako." The man, or Mako, told me slowly.

"I don't know who you are." I replied.

"Ofcourse you know me. We were on the same pro-bending team. Then we were team avatar with Bolin and Asami." He said.

"No, I don't know who you are. Now where is Naga?" I asked. He didn't speak. "I said where is Naga?"

"You really don't remeber."

"No, I don't. Now tell me where my polarbear dog is."

"Naga, Naga is dead." He replied with a pained expression on his face.

I backed away, a stray tear fell down my face and I wiped it away. "No, she can't be dead she's too strong. And besides I remeber riding her before waking up here."

"Can I please help you up onto the bed. the doctor ordered you not to move around to much, and I think I should tell you somethings." I nodded. I didn't have the strength to fight back after the news I just heard. Mako gingerly scooped me up and placed me on the bed and then he sat down on the other side of me.

"Okay well, I guess I should start by telling you that we are married, and we have been for 1 year and 2 months exactly. We've known each other for about 3 years. And you, being the avatar, have battled many things and people. You are strong and beautiful.."

"You don't have to add those things, I just need to know what happened." I said quietly.

"Hold on. I just heard my wife doesn't even remeber meeting me let alone being married. I want you to know what I think of you and besides, everyone should hear those words. Now where was I. Okay, the last fight you picked went badly, I mean you won, I guess. He did run away but. His name is Rapine. He is powerful and evil. He is an earthbender. But he can do more than that he can also see into people's minds. He looked into yours and saw how much you cared for Naga. He saw that and went to kill Naga. You tried your best to stop him but he was to strong. He made out with nearly every bone broken but you had your leg shattered and a few other broken bones but you also lost Naga. I'm sorry." Mako told me sadly.

"And you, did he go after you?"

"He did but nothing to substantial was done. Why?"

"Well I guess you are my husband, and even if I don't remeber I must have loved you a great deal."

"I supose." Mako replied.

"Okay well. Umm, where was that somewhere we have to go." I asked looking for something to say.

"We have a doctors appointment." He said looking at the clock. "Well there's no use going back to sleep now. You stay here and I'll make us some breakfast.

Mako's POV

I walked out of the room. How could she not remeber 3 years of her life. I went about making breakfast mechanically thinking over everything she could have foregotten. Our first date, me Propsing, our wedding, our honey monn. Us. How could she forget us.I tried to push my thoughts away as I made her an omlet. I finished quickly and threw the pot in the sink to be washed later. I grabbed a yogurt for me from the fridge and grabbed 2 spoons and a fork and brought it all back to our room.

"Here." I said handing her the omlet and a spoon and fork. "I made these for you everyday."

"Thank you." She replied as I opened my yogurt. "What time do we have to leave?"

"We have about an hour." I replied. We ate in silence. I watched her, she looked the same I almost couldn't believe that she didn't remeber me. But she did.

I took her plate when she was done and brought it to the kitchen to be washed when we got back from the doctors.

I walked back to our bedroom to find Korra struggling to get up. I rushed over. "You have to stay in bed."

"But I have to change."

"No you can go in that, you look fine." The old Korra had no problem with going to the doctors in her PJ's. "It's just the doctors."

I quickly dressed in my normal clothes and threw on my dad's scarf. "Okay well, I guess it's time to go."

"Okay." Korra said as she tried to get up.

"No, I'll carry you."

I carried Korra out to the barn where Oogi had slept, ignoring the searing pain in my back. I put Korra down on a hay bail so I could put the saddle on Oogi. Then I picked up korra and put her on the sattle and we set off towards the doctors. It took about 20 minutes to get there and the ride was silent.

I got up and went to get a Korra out of the sattle. When I climbed down I went to the reception area to check us in. A nurse came around with a wheelchair for Korra, which I put her down in while I quickly filled out the paper work. When I finshed I handed the work to the recptionist and asked, "Can I stay with Korra, I mean for the begining of her appointment and then go to mine, I have to tell her doctor something."

"Well you have a serios issue with your back they wanted you here a week ago."

"Then 10, 20 minutes should be nothing." I said as I walked to where Korra was. "Okay love, are you ready?" She nodded and we headed down the hall to the 4th door on the left.

When I walked in the doctor was already there. "Hello Korra, Mako. So how we doing today?"

"Well doc, she doesn't remember me." I said.

"What? Korra what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I remember riding on Naga." Korra said.

"Do you know where you were?" he asked.

"I was in the south pole."

"Oh, well this is a problem. Mako before I go any farther, please go to your appointment, backs are nothing to mess with and you are late she'll be here when your done." I just nodded, knowing there was no fighting with this man.

I walked out and headed to where my appointment was. When I got there, their were atleast 4 people waiting for me. They practically jumped on me, strapping me to a stretcher. "Hey what's going on?!"

"We wanted you here a week ago for a reason Mako. You are sick, really sick." The lead doctor told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When Rapine threw you down, he really threw you and well it shifted your spine. If you don't have surgery now your spine will push into your organs and possiblyrupture one." He told me bluntly.

"No, I have to talk to Korra now." I said as I tried to get up.

"No, do you not understand the severity of this?" The doctor said as he pushed me down.

"I get that but right now I have to talk to Korra, I'll be right back but she is also going through something and I have to be there for her." I said as I pushed the doctor away.

"Fine, but if you are not back in 15 minutes I will personaly come and find you." He threatned.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I wlked out the door to find Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Sorry I think I forgot to put in my first chapter the disclaimer, but here it is now; I do not own The Legend of Korra, I do not own any of the characters. So I didn't think I would have this one done now but I do, and for future I probably won't have two chapter's back to back but I just wanted to really start this story and see where it goes. Thank you I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews about what you think I should change and so thank you.

Mako's P.O.V.

I rushed down to Korra's room and found her still talking to the doctor. "Hey."

"Hey." Korra said without looking at me.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think she wants to talk to you, as she really doesn't know who you are." The doctor told me.

"Come on Korra, I need to talk to you. It's important, evenif you don't remember who I am. I love you and I have to have surgery and, I just need to talk to you." I told her.

"What's the point of telling me when there's probably someone better to tell?" She asked honestly.

"I don't love anyone else like I love you. Korra, I trust you, I need you to remember." I told her.

I had gone over my time because my doctor came in and just pulled me away, and I followed, I didn't resist.

"Okay Mako. You need to get ready for surgery." My doctor said.

"Wait, right now." I asked.

"Yes, better do it now than in 2 weeks, I don't want anything to rupture." He told me.

After he dragged me to my room he let the nurses prep me for surgery whille he went to get ready. The nurses made me change into a hospital gown and they started to drug me and put tubes into my arms and nose. It was horrible but soon I was under and I couldn't feel a thing I was all numb and then I just blacked out or fell asleep or something.

Korra's P.O.V.

Mako had come into my room almost frantic, but really what could I do. I do not know who he is, even though he keeps insiting that I am his wife I don't feel anything for him. My doctor said that was normal, but if I really loved him, how could I forget that.

There wasn't really much to be done about my amnesia. I just had to wait and hope that something would jog my memory and soon. If I really did love Mako I want to remember that and not just go off what he's telling me.

When I was done with my check-up I went to the waiting room to wait for Mako's surgery to be done. And I know it's a big deal this surgery, but I don't know what's going on and how do I care about that when I really don't know the person it happened to. How can I feel bad if I have no feelings for the person. I don't mean just sympathy, I mean real worry and anguish. I don't feel that now. I feel a bit of curiosity, wondering if Mako's all right. But in all honesty I am more wondering about what is going to happen to me. Surly Mako will have to stay for atleast the night but when he is released, then what? Do I live with him, or do I have to find an apartment. I don't know.

Maybe I'm being to selfish about the whole thing.

I sat there for 3 hours, just waiting for anynews on Mako. At one point my doctor came out and asked to see me so he could put a cast on my leg. But when that was done I went back to wait for Mako. I didn't know why I felt obligated to, maybe because we were supposedly married, but I just felt someone should be waiting for Mako. When the nurse fianlly came out and told me that Mako's surgery was done I was glad and happy for him but that was it, I didn't feel paricularly relieved. It was sad. I still went to Mako's room though.

When I got to Mako's room he was completly alert.

"Hey, I didn't think you would show up." Mako said.

"Yeah, I felt I had to be here." I replied.

"You don't have to be." He told me sadly. "After all, you really don't know me."

"Well I really don't have anywhere else to go." I said. "So, how are doing."

"Fine I guess, and you." He said politetly.

"Good, thanks." We sat in silence. I fiddled with my hands but the entire time I coud feel his eyes on me.

After about 15 minutes Mako broke the silence. "So will you ever get your meomory back?"

"Ummm, he said that I may have forgotten becauseit all may have been too much- losing Naga-so I forget and until I come to terms with that I won't remeber. But that is all speculation. It could also be head truama or anything really." I said nervously.

"Ah, I see." He replied sadly. "Oh and you know that we still share a home, we don't have to share beds but you shouldn't be out on the streets because you lost your memory. We still share that home."

"Thank you, really." I said.

"Sorry I can't get you there tonight." He said.

"No, it's fine. I can stay here with you." I told him

"Why, you don't know me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just curios."

"We were supposedly in love at some point so I guess I want to know more about you."

And so our night together began. We talked and talked. At one point a nurse came in to try and get me to leave but when we explained everything that had happened she was sympathetic and let me stay. I learned, or I guess relearned, everything about him, His past , his likes and dislikes everything and when he talked about us he seemed so pasionate and I just wanted to remeber those things for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Sorry I wanted this up last week but my computer wasn't working. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading this story.

Mako's Pov

When the night was over Korra knew a great deal about me, but she was tired and ready to go home. But I still wasn't well enough to go home, so I called Bolin.

"Hey Korra, I know you're ready to get some rest and go home so I called my brother, Bolin, you used to know him and he can take you back." I told her.

"But I want to stay with you." She replied hesitently.

"Even so, you haven't fully recovered and you should rest more comfortably." I said.

"But I should be close to you, don't you want me here, I guess we are married or something, right?" She asked.

"I want you here. But I also want you to get better and so you should be in a bed lying down. I guess though you could stay wit my brother he lives only a couple blocks away." I replied thinking of what Bolin would say when he found out about Korra's amnesia.

"That's better." She replied.

I called a nurse over and asked for a phone,she left and brought one back. I called Bolin and told him I was in the hospital and asked if he could come here and bring Korra back to his place. I avoided the topic of her amnesia though, I figured it was probably best if I told him in person.

Bolin arrived about 15 minutes later.

"Hey Mako, Hey Korra. What happened bro." He asked cheerfully.

"There was an issue with my back and they had to operate." I told him.

"Because of what happened with Rapine?"

"Yeah."

"So Korra are you ready t..." Bolin started.

"Korra do you mind waiting in the hall I have to tell Bolin something." I said cutting off Bolin.

"Sure." She replied.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

"It's about Korra."

"What?"

"She has amnesia." Bolin was silent. " She doesn't remeber anything."

"What how isthat possible?" Bolin asked proccesing what I said.

"The doctor said it was because everything was too much, losing Naga, Rapine all of it was too much so she forgot." I told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Mako." He said.

"Yeah. So can she stay at your place?" I asked.

"Yeah ofcourse."

"Thanks bro. Korra you can come in!" I shouted.

The door slowly opned and Korra came in. "Hey Korra you are staying with me now."

"Okay." She said softly.

"We can go now and you can take a nap and then later we can come back to see Mako." Bolin said cheerfully.

"Yeah that sounds great." Korra said.

Bolin started pushing Korra's wheel chair out the door she gave me one last glance and then she was gone.

Korra's POV

I was leaving Mako, and I didn't want to. I was going with Mako's brother someone I supposedly knew.

Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Korra


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- sorry it's a shorter one but the next chapter will be rather lengthy, I promise. Thank and enjoy.

Bolin POV

"So Korra what do you want to do?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Do you want to get some food, go for a walk,watch a movie?"

"I want to sleep." she finaly answered.

"Okay you can sleep in Mako's old room then." I replied as I led her to Mako's old room.

We walked in, I hadn't been in here since they left, I hadn't needed tobut it was odd being in here without Mako. She wheeled herself over to the bed and using her arms hoisted herself onto the bed. When I saw she had closed her eyes I left the room.

I went and sat on the couch. I couldn't believe that Korra forgot everything, I mean I know losing Naga was hard on her but forgetting everything, she loved Mako, how could she forget him?

Korra POV

Mako's bedroom was plain but it suited him. It was all red or varying shades of red. I was in his bed and I thought, I thought about everything I had foregotten; meeting Mako and Bolin, being a probender, falling in love. There was one thought I avoided, Naga. I couldn't accept she was gone yet. As I drifted off to sleep I started to dream. It wasn't a pleasent dream, I dreamnt that me and Mako were attacked. We were attacked by a tall, bony and almost demon like man. He was attacking us with his mind, he sant searing pain through the air and it left us vulnerable he was throwing us around as were helplessly writhing in pain and suddenly I saw him throw Mako high up into the sky and smash him back down into the ground.

Bolin POV

I heard Korra scream so I jumped up and ran to Mako's room. I burst through the door and she was shaking and screaming, I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. After about 10 minutes she finally jolted awake. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, unsure what else to say.

"No I want to ask Mako something." She replied.

"In an hour we can go, Mako still needs his rest." I said.

"No, it can't wait I think I rember something but I have to ask him if it's real." She said sternly.

"Okay, Okay." I said as I helped her back into the wheelchair.

I took her back to the hospital to see Mako. When we got there Makos was a sleep, but it was not peaceful, he was tossing and turning and looked almost pained. Korra gently shook his shoulder and when I saw he had woken up I decided I should let them talk alone so I left to wait in the hall.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own legend of Korra


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- here it is, the next chapter, I hope you like it and thank you for reading.

Mako POV

I had awoken from my nightmare to find Korra looking down at me and Bolin leaving the room. I figured it was something important.

"Mako?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it was just a dream." I lied, it wasn't a dream it was a horrible memory coming back to haunt me. "Umm, so did you want something."

"Yeah,I wanted to ask you something about the nightmare I just had." She told me.

"What, do you think it actually happened?" I asked hope rising within me at the thought that she might actually remember.

She went on to tell me how she thought that in her dream Rapine attacked us and that he won a battle. How he was able to attack with his mind and how he attacked her after knocking me unconcious.

"Well, did that actually happe?" She asked.

"Some of it." I replied.

"Well what parts?" She asked hopefully.

"Don't get to excited because it was brutal." I could see her become a bit disappointed at that. "He did attack us, he did throw me around, but you beat him. He didn't win that fight, you did. It may be a bit fuzzy in my mind but you were able to overcome him, you were able to save me from him. He did attack you as well but you to strong for him. I suspect it was because you were about him attacking your loved ones but I wouldn't say he won."

"When you say loved ones, was there anyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, 2 others actually. He attacked Bolin, not as badly but he was still able to land a good hit on him. And he also." I stopped Id didn't want to say it.

"What, who else was it, I need to know." She pleaded.

"He got Naga." I said saddly. "When Naga saw Rapine attacking you she got him, but he wasn't happy about that so he killed her and her sacrafice was what saved us, She distracted him so you could get at him. I'm so sorry."

"Tell me, did she suffer." She asked, her voice shaking and tears welling in her eyes. She did suffer but I couldn't tell her that. "Mako, did she suffer."

"No." I lied as I was on the verge of tears.

"Tell me the truth Mako, did she suffer?!" She asked tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, she suffered. I am so sorry Korra." I said as tears slowly started to roll down my cheeks.

I guess a machine was going off or something because a nurse came in and made Korra leave, and then she put some more drugs into my IV drip to calm me down.

"No don't make her leave." I yelled at the nurse.

"You need you rest dear she can come back later." She said calmly.

"Korra, Korra I didn't finish explaining come back!" I yelled but it was no use the drugs were already starting to take effect . And then I blacked out.

Korra POV

I was forced to leave Mako's room but I didn't want to, I wanted to stay though I still had a million questions. But then I heard Mako calling me and I tried to get back into his room but bolin was pulling me towards the elevator so we could leave.

"Mako, Mako!" I yelled.

"Korra calm down." I heard Bolin tell me but I ignored him, I had to hear what he needed to say.

"No, He has to tell me something." I sobbed.

"Calm down Korra you can see him later." He almost begged.

A nurse came over and said, "If you can't get her to be quite you will have to leave. She's disturbing our other patients."

"Yes, I'm sorry we'll leave." Bolin told the nurse.

"No, I have to see him, I have to know how Naga died!" I sobbed.

"Korra, you really don't want to." Bolin said. "You should remeber her as how she was before all of that, not her on her death bed."

"No, I want to know." I sobbed.

"Sir, do you need any help with this girl." The nurse asked.

"It would help if you let me talk to him!" I yelled.

"No It wouldn't, and besides he is asleep now. So please leave now you can come back when you have calmed down." The nurse said.

Slowly I calmed down or gave up is a better way to put it. Bolin took me back to his apartment.

"Korra, if we go back you can't cause another scene like that." Bolin told me.

"I wouldn't have had to if they let me keep talking to him." I replied.

"Come on Korra, we can still go later. For now do you want something to eat, We can go to Narooks." Bolin asked.

"What's Narooks?" I asked.

"Oh, right you don't rember, well it's this place that has water tribe food, it's really good." Bolin told me.

"No, I'm not really hungry." I said sadly as I went to Mako's room to take another nap. "Wake me up when we can go to the hospital again."

Mako POV

When I woke up it was dark out and Korra wasn't there. I felt bad, she didn't hear the rest, but it was probably for the best, it really was the worst part of the whole ordeal. I sat up and thought, I thought about how maybe Korra wouldn't take years to remember everything and how sad she would be when she finally learned about everything. My thoughts were interupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked.

"Me and Korra." I heard my brother say.

"Come in." I said as they opened the door.

"So how are you bro." Bolin asked.

"I've been better." I replied.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk." Bolin said as he pushed Korra up to my bed and then walked out the door.

"What else did you want to say." Korra asked.

"I wanted to say that although she did suffer it wasn't because she was in pain, it was because you were. I know you know that she was hurt badly but she was given medication, and you were hurt badly, not enough to kill you but badly enough, and there weren't any extra pain meds for you, so you were in pain but you still insisted to stay with her and you just wanted to be with her, I know, but it was torture for Naga to see you, her master, her compainion, in that much pain." I explained.

"So, it was me, me who caused her suffering?" She asked as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"You didn't mean to." I tried to explain.

"But I did, if I wasn't there she woud have died without being tortured." She said.

"Not neccisarily, do you really think she wanted to be without you. She loved you, I don't think she woud have changed a thing about how that all happened. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be. Thank you for telling me." She said sadly, but she was no longer crying. "Me and Bolin should go, it's after visiting hours and we promised we would leave quickly."

She headed out the door with out a secound glance. I heard the leevator going down and I figured I should sleep so I layed down and shut my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Korra, the only thing I own here is the character Rapine.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako's POV

When I woke up last few days came crashing down on me, Korra forgetting, My back issues and having to see Korra go through Naga's death all over again. I didn't know why it was happening now, I had spent days in here and I had to think about it now. A tear slid down my face as a nurse knocked on the door and then entered.

"Hey, honey, how are doing?" SHe asked polietly.

"How do you think I snapped back." I know I shuldn't said that but I couldn't stop myself.

She went through my vitals put something in my IV and then left. I sat there trying to gather myself, I was hypervetilating. No matter how hard I tried it got worse and worse. My back hurt, it hurt to breathe and it was almost too much. I heard my machine going off and then nurses started to run in. I guess I was sitting up because one of the nurses pushed me down but I kept pushing through her to stand almost as if I wasn't in control of my body. nurses were trying to restrain me as a doctor started to jab something into my arm and then did God knows what. There was yelling and my head was punding and then someone knocked on the door and then entere, before anyone said anything. What was that about, aren't you supposed to wait for an answer before you enter in to someone's room?

It was Korra, she was on crutches now and when she walked in it was like she was an angel, light flooded in around her and she was beautiful. I don't know it was maybe the countless drugs they had pumped into me but she was beautiful and I was able to block out everything else, the yelling and stuff and I focused on Korra. I saw a tear falling down her cheek as she took in the scene in front of her. She shouldn't be crying nothing is happening and besides she forgot me it shouldn't be to hard to go back to the south pole. And on that final thought I blacked out.

Korra POV

I walked into Mako's room and saw 5 nurses and a doctor all around him some restraining him and others doing God knows what. I didn't know what was going on but it couldn't have been good. My mind went to the worst casenario: him dying. I couldn't stand that thought, a tear rolled down my cheek and then his body nwent slack. I tried to run to him but I had crutches, so I couldn't run very well. And therre were nurses pushing me out of the room and in to the waiting room.

I sat and watched people enter and exit Mako's room while Bolin kept asking nurses what was going on, but he didn't get any answers. We waited and waited but no news came and soon I tried to prepare myself for the worst, I tried to forget someone never finshed remebering. I started to wander th hospital whil Bolin waited outside his room still hopefull.

Disclaimer- I do not own Legen of Korra


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had mid-terms to take and study for, Since that's over I can post weekly I hope and Yeah. I hope you enjoy, Thank you.  
Korra POV  
After I had wandered every hall of the hospital I returned to Mao's wing. I saw Bolin sitting outside, he looked tired and pale. I could not have been good. I walked over and sat down next to him.  
"How is he?" I asked.  
"You must be tired, I'll take you back to my apartment." Bolin replied, avoiding my question.  
"No, I want to know how he's doing." I said.  
"He doesn't matter to you, I will take you back to my apartment." Bolin said, anger rising in his voice.  
"No, I want toknow how he is." I said sternly.  
"You don't know Mako, you can't really care about him now!" Bolin yelled at me.  
"I know, but he was my husband, I have learn to care, otherwise I have nothing, nothing." I whispered to him.  
"Come on, I'll take you back to my apartment." Bolin said pulling me up before I could grab my crunch. I put pressure on my leg and I collapsed with a whimper. But Bolin kept dragging me. He dragged me into the elavator and then through the lobby. People gave us funny looks but he kept going. He didn't stop until we were out the building, and tears were streaming down my face because of the pain in my leg. At that point Bolin just picked me up and carried me to his apartment and then literally threw onto the ground and left.  
I clawed my way on to the couch and took a good long look at my leg. I hadn't noticed until now but I have stitches, or had, they they were ripped out after being dragged that much on it. But whatever, I thought as I leaned back and tried to sleep and forget everything.  
Bolin POV  
I couldn't believe that I had just done that to Korra, how could I. She was injured. What would Mako say. I thought as I walked back to Mako's room. I went and sat down and waited for someone to go in or leave his room. I waited for an hour and finally someone walked in. I got up and waited outside the door. They were in there for 10 minutes and when they walked out questions flowed from my mouth like a waterfall.  
"How is he, Is he going to be okay, can I see him, what happened, when can h-" I started.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. I was just cleaning his bedpan." She replied. "But the doctor will be here to see him about two hours. He can fill you in then."  
"But, can't you tell me anything." I said sadly.  
"No, I'm sorry." She said as she walked away.  
"I sat back down and waited for a doctor. I waited and waited and waited. I thought I was going to go insane. If he was so bad, why weren't doctors checking up on him more? I waited and waited until finaly a doctor walked into Mako's room. I didn't waste anytime waiting at the door, I walked right in.  
"What is wrong with Mako?" I demanded.  
"I must ask you to leave. Mako is in a very fragile state." The doctor said calmly.  
"He's my brother." I said sternly.  
"Okay, okay. If you'll just step outside I will answer your questions." The doctor told me. I walked outside.  
"Okay, now tell me what is going on with Mako?!" I asked.  
"He had a bad reaction to the drugs we gave him, which weakened his immune system. And now, somehow, he has a certain strain of flu that we haven't see yet, so we don't know how to treat it." The doctor explained.  
"So why can't I go in and see him?" I asked.  
"We don't know how contagious he is. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my other patients." The doctor said.  
I couldn't believe it. Mako was sick, really sick. I sat down on the chair and sat, completly dazed and surprised.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Korra


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin POV  
I waited at the hospital fo another 2nhours when i decided i should go home, make sure Korra was still there. Slowly i got up and as I entered the elavtor I looked at Mako's room one last time, hoping for Mako to come strolling out, but he didn't. The door remained closed.  
Slowly I walked back to my apartment. It was dusk. I watched young couples pass me as they held hands, I looked through the shop windows but mostly i looked at the sky. It was a beuatiful purple blue color, I took the sky in as I approached my apartment building. Slowly I opened the door and climbed the flight of stairs and opened the door to my apartment. I went directly into my room, I couldn't face Korra yet, I had to think of what to say to her first.  
After about 10 minutes of thinking and coming up empty handed I figured I had to face her sooner or later. I walked out and looked for Korra, I found her asleep on my couch. She must have been awake not to long ago, I could still see the streaks of moisture where her tears fell. I knelled down next to her and gently shook her.  
"Korra, wake up I have to talk to you." I said softly. Slowly she started to wake up. she sat up and yawned loudly. "Korra, I'm sorry, I acted out and it was wrong of me."  
"No, you were right, I don't know Mako and I shouldn't care what happens to him. After all he may not survive. I might as well save myself the heart ache." Korra replied.  
"Don't say that," If Mako were to find out about any of this he would probably kill me. "You mean a alot to Mako and it would kill him to hear you talk about that."  
"Okay, you look tired you should get some sleep and then we can chack on Mako tomorrow." Korra said.  
"Okay that's a good idea. Night." I said as I walked to my room to go to sleep.

Korra POV  
Once Bolin had gone to bed and I heard him start snoring I got up and grabbed my crutches. I grabbed a can of almonds and a bottle of water and snuck out. I couldn't stay here. I left without annote or anything I left with no place in mind, I just had to go.

*DISCLAIMER-I do not own Legend of Korra*

Thank you for reading^_^


End file.
